The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kniphofia plant, botanically known as Kniphofia uvaria and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KNI609’.
The new Kniphofia originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in 1996 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Kniphofia uvaria, not patented. The new Kniphofia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in November, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kniphofia plant by vegetative divisions in a controlled environment in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia since December, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Kniphofia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.